SING SING SING WITH A SWING
by lenore4love
Summary: Cada nación ha tenido una fase rebelde, una década marcada en sus memorias como aquella en la que se dejaron llevar por el ambiente de la época y dieron rienda suelta al libertinaje y la rebeldía. Bélgica no es la excepción, ella siempre recordará con una sonrisa pícara los locos 20 s. One/Shot FranxBel


SING SING SING WITH A SWING

Ser la humanización de una nación no siempre es fácil, tal vez una de las cosas que más se lamenta es el ser inmortal; el ver pasar generaciones de gente amada que abandonan este mundo mientras ellos se ven forzados a seguir una existencia infinita muchas veces con largos episodios trágicos, entre los que resaltan las guerras y enfrentamientos bélicos de todo tipo.

Sin embargo no todo siempre es malo, la inmortalidad tiene sus ventajas, una de ellas puede ser el apreciar el mundo y sus épocas en todo su esplendor; nada de fotografías viejas ni documentos amarillentos, nada de relatos de ancianos y memorias tal vez no tan fidedignas… no, ellos podían ver, sentir y vivir el transitar del tiempo y de la historia en carne propia.

Cada nación tiene secretamente su época favorita; para los Italia sería tal vez el renacimiento y sus corrientes artísticas que acapararon gran parte del mundo y llenaron su casa de obras de arte que hasta la fecha al mirarlas reviven con exactitud sensaciones pasadas. Para Inglaterra sería la década de los 60´s, ese tiempo en el que a veces junto con Estados Unidos se volvieron rebeldes, entre un movimiento hippie en San Francisco y una corriente Punk en los suburbios británicos, esa fue tal vez la mejor etapa de su vida. Para América aunque se divirtió en grande en sus comunas hippies, la guerra contra Vietnam no le permitió disfrutar del todo esto así que él recordaba sin duda con gran cariño y como lo mejor de su vida, la década de los 50´s; el glamour Hollywoodense que decoraba Nueva York y Chicago, las luces de las marquesinas y los autos último modelo junto con las damas que perseguían lucir como la bella Marilyn era algo que lo hacía sonreír apenas recordarlo.

Otros tantos un poco más ligados a un dejo narcisista saboreaban las memorias de la que fue su época de gloria; China era uno de ellos que a veces sentado en casa disfrutando de una pipa con opio de contrabando, se dejaba embelesar por las imágenes pasadas de cuando fue el imperio más grande y glorioso de oriente; envuelto en el lujo, la elegancia y por supuesto, el poder que alguna vez las dinastías que estuvieron a su cargo, le otorgaron y lo convirtieron (ahora recuerda como algo gracioso) en un chiquillo mimado, prepotente y caprichoso.

Había naciones que lejos de recordar días de locura guardaban con cariño una época más significativa, para los germanos esta era sin duda la caída del muro de Berlín, recordaban vívidamente cuando ellos mismos cada quien de un lado contrario del muro, haciéndose de picas y palas, resquebrajaron aquel símbolo que separaba un pueblo y claro, a su familia; era gritos jubilosos entre el sudor del trabajo y el éxtasis del momento.

Sin duda cada país tuvo esa "etapa", lo que nuestros padres y algunas personas llamamos "adolescencia rebelde" para ellos fue una década entera de libertinaje, cuestionar lo que la sociedad imponía en el momento y de paso hacer rabiar a los superiores. Las féminas también han pasado por esto; Bélgica es una de ellas y todos podían apostar con seguridad que al ser la modosa hermana del intimidante Holanda se mostró un poco más recatada cuando su fibra rebelde afloró en ella.

Pues no, Bélgica también rompió tabúes y desafió sistemas; la tranquila rubia ojiverde recuerda esta época con una entremezcla de sentimientos varios, pero al final una sonrisa se posa en sus labios al rememorar los locos 20´s.

Todo había comenzado con un vestido; si, así de fácil como un simple pedazo de tela confeccionado. Eran vísperas de su cumpleaños en lo que comenzaba a ser el año de 1920, un paquete envuelto de papel satinado y un enorme moño azul noche llegó a su puerta junto con una tarjeta perfumada que con una pulcra y elaborada letra cursiva decía "_Joyeux anniversaire" _

-Francia- dijo la muchacha sonriendo tomando el paquete que el cartero le entregaba junto con otros tres de parte de España, Romano y su hermano Holanda; era raro que otras naciones se acordaran de su cumpleaños, no porque fueran desconsideraros, sino que había sencillamente demasiado trabajo y muchas ocupaciones como para revisar la agenda de aniversarios.

La muchacha despidió al cartero cortésmente quien con una inclinación de su gorra correspondió el gesto, subió a su bicicleta y se alejó mientras la rubia cerraba la puerta con su pie y leía las tarjetas escritas en español, italiano, holandés y francés; todas ellas deseaban lo mejor en su cumpleaños y que la pasara en grande a pesar del trabajo que le estaba tomando ser la anfitriona de los juegos olímpicos de aquel año.

Subiendo las escaleras a su habitación, desenvolvió del papel china un ramo de tulipanes multicolor que su hermano como cada año había enviado, los mejores de todo su invernadero.

-Eres un romántico- dijo Bélgica poniendo las flores en un jarrón disfrutando de la vista que le daban a su habitación.

Después desenvolvió con cuidado el regalo de Romano que estaba envuelto en papel maché y unas cuerdas adivinando casi de inmediato de lo que se trataba. Sus sospechas fueron acertadas cuando vio un cuadro pintado al óleo de un paisaje de Nápoles, la firma era la del mismo Romano o al menos su nombre humano lo que hizo sentir aún más feliz a la muchacha que después paseó su mirada por las paredes de su cuarto, quitó un viejo retrato suyo y en su lugar colgó el regalo.

-Tan talentoso como siempre- dijo ella al poner derecho el marco de la pintura, después se puso las manos en la cadera admirándolo mejor y asintiendo con la cabeza ahora pasando a desenvolver el presente de España esperando que no fuera comida pues ya se hubiera echado a perder.

El español le había mandado una pequeña cajita lacada amarrada con un listón rojo y amarillo; la joven lo desamarró con mucho cuidado y abrió la cajita encontrándose encantada con un abanico decorado de flores pintadas y encajes; muy fino juzgando la exquisitez del encaje que decoraba el accesorio.

-Me leíste la mente- dijo ella en voz alta corriendo a su espejo abriendo el abanico y posando con él notando lo bonito que combinaba con sus ojos y tal vez alguno de sus listones para el cabello.

-Lo guardaré bien- dijo volviendo a ponerlo en la caja y llevándolo hasta su tocador con el resto de sus accesorios.

Finalmente quedaba el de Francia, ese que era un detallista empedernido que a todos siempre sorprendía con regalos ostentosos (solo había que preguntarle a América y su estatua de la libertad, por no decir México y ese Ángel enorme). Bélgica tenía que admitir que se sorprendió de que su superior no la llamara avisándole acerca de una enorme estatua a la que tendrían que buscar un lugar para poner.

Así que tomó la caja, desamarró el moño azul y tras desenvolver el papel vio dentro un vestido de flecos con cuentas; un poco asombrada por la elegancia y fina hechura del vestido lo sacó extendiéndolo frente a ella notando mejor los flecos y las cuentas que contra luz brillaban cual lentejuelas; una segunda tarjeta iba colgada de uno de los finos tirantes del vestido.

_En tu cumpleaños te regalo una probadita del glamour francés, mi amiga Coco y yo te lo enviamos esperando lo uses esta noche._

Bélgica terminó de leer la tarjeta y volvió a fijar su vista en la caja que bajo el papel y el moño tenía escrito en letras grandes CHANEL. Si mal no recordaba, ese era el apellido de una diseñadora que había tomado gran presencia entre las boutiques de Paris… ¡Oh cierto! Era esa tal Coco Chanel, el mismo Francia siempre hablaba de ella, se sabía entre las naciones que el galo y ella eran íntimos amigos, bueno, no era de extrañar en alguien como Francia rodearse de gente que gozara y apreciara la estética, sobre todo cuando de ropa se trataba, sin embargo con esa joven Chanel había formado una gran amistad, se les solía ver juntos por los cafés de Paris charlando animadamente.

-¿Me lo probaré?- preguntó la ojiverde al ver el vestido una vez más, no era para nada su estilo, es más, jamás se atrevería a usar algo tan vistoso como aquello sin embargo el brillo que emanaba le instaba a por lo menos darse una mirada envuelta en aquel atuendo así que se decidió por fin.

Se quitó su vestido, ese al que algunas veces le decían que ya estaba un poco pasado de moda por el largo de la falda hasta el suelo y la marcada cintura del corset, el que aun usaba como a finales del siglo pasado, varias veces había sido regañada por la esposa de su superior por esto. Desamarró las cintas de su anticuada ropa interior y con algo de vergüenza también se quitó sus calzoncillos largos, tan poco sensuales y por fin, tras quitarse los kilos de ropa se metió el vestido sintiendo de inmediato la suavidad del forro de raso y el sonido gracioso de las cuentas al chocar por el movimiento.

Bélgica se sintió desnuda a pesar de ya llevar el vestido puesto, con pasitos tímidos y cubriéndose el pecho fue hasta su espejo notando que efectivamente el escote en V era más pronunciado de lo que pensaba, dejaba demasiado al descubierto sus hombros y quiso esconder sus piernas cuando notó que el largo del vestido llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas, un poco más corto y llegaría a sus rodillas, el colmo del exhibicionismo.

-Oh Dios Francia ¿Qué diablos me diste?- preguntó con la cara roja al verse a sí misma con aquel vestido recto que no mostraba sus curvas pero compensaba esto mostrando más piel.

Aun algo renuente a mirarse bien al espejo y a descubrirse por completo se obligó a pararse derecha y mirar mejor su reflejo. De pronto su perspectiva cambió… el vestido era por mucho más ligero, podía respirar sin el corset y a pesar de que era una silueta recta y un poco más andrógina sabía que se veía sensual, era penoso admitirlo pero por primera vez en su vida podía ver su piel asomándose entre la prenda y parecía que sus mismos brazos, hombros y parte de su escote coqueteaban con el espejo.

-Creo que no está tan mal- dijo con una risita nerviosa dando una vueltita sobre sus pies descalzos y rió divertida al ver los flecos girar junto con ella y moverse de manera graciosa por cada movimiento que daba como si el vestido fuera una extensión de su cuerpo.

-Tal vez lo use esta noche- dijo por fin decidida sin resistirse a moverse de pies a cabeza solo para ver de nuevo su vestido ondear a su ritmo.

Y esa noche salió con su nuevo vestido aunque… no se veía tan glamorosa como pensaba al salir de casa; llevaba sus viejos zapatos, esos botines de cintas tan pasados de moda, su cabello como siempre amarrado con su listón aniñado y un abrigo de franela accesorios que en nada combinaban con el vestido y su actitud retacada podría decirse que incluso le restaban brillo al atuendo.

Caminó por la ciudad buscando un lugar donde entretenerse para celebrar su cumpleaños, aunque fuese sola eso nunca le había impedido pasarla bien; en uno de los locales nocturnos que estaban abiertos en una callejuela descuidada alcanzó a escuchar un sonido animado que salía de ahí mezclado con risas, en su mayoría risas femeninas que de ven en vez opacaban a las de los hombres.

La joven belga no estaba segura de haber escuchado ese estilo de música antes así que guiada por su curiosidad (y su falta de actualización en las modas del mundo) fue hasta el lugar… apenas abrió la puerta fue recibida por el ritmo alegre del _Charleston_; vio asombrada a un grupo de chicas veinteañeras que animadas movían sus pies entaconados al ritmo de la canción, a veces jalaban a algún caballero para bailar con él, otras tantas los vitoreaban desde la barra en donde con unas largas boquillas en mano fumaban descaradamente e intercalaban las caladas con tragos de lo que parecía ser alcohol.

Si Bélgica no se persignó en ese momento fue porque quedó demasiado conmocionada al ver ese espectáculo de libertinaje y exhibicionismo. Mujeres bailando tan cerca del cuerpo de los hombre luciendo vestidos como el que ella misma llevaba, maquilladas en los ojos y con labios carmín, fumando, bebiendo ¡Como los hombres! Y riendo a carcajadas de manera tan diferente y desafiante de las propias maneras de antes, donde las risas discretas eran lo ideal y no las carcajadas.

El corazón de la rubia palpitaba con fuerza cuando los collares de perlas junto con los flecos de los vistosos vestidos se movían y ondeaban con los pasos de lo que ahora era una canción de _Fox Trot_, los graciosos movimientos de las jóvenes que se movían junto con los varones que entre los pasos parecían querer atrapar las chicas que giraban y bailaban en un flirteo constante.

Un nuevo mundo se abrió a sus ojos y se sintió avergonzada de lo que ahora le parecía su ridícula forma de vestir, miraba los zapatos de pulsera y los tacones, las piernas envueltas en medias de seda, las cintas con plumas, las gasas, los aretes pero sobre todo esa actitud despreocupada, las sonrisas carmín y las miradas cínicas y lascivas que enviaban a los hombres.

¿En dónde había estado la representación humana de Bélgica cuando las mujeres se volvieron así? ¿Por qué ella aun usaba trajes del siglo pasado y pasaba sus noches bordando como las viejas añejadas de la alta sociedad de principios de siglo? ¿Por qué ella y su cuerpo no se desenvolvían con esa sensualidad… con esa libertad desafiante?

Con la cara roja esta vez de la vergüenza, salió de ahí casi corriendo, mañana… mañana mismo se transformaría, era hora de alcanzar el correr del mundo, era hora de ser como las propias mujeres a las que representaba como nación.

Y el día siguiente llegó, apenas amaneció mandó al diablo todos los deberes y corrió al quiosco en donde vendían la revista que Francia alguna vez le recomendó pero que nunca tomó en cuenta; recorrió con la mirada los periódicos y finalmente vio la portada de la Vogue, estaba en francés pero ese no fue problema para ella así que la compró. Ahora sabría qué era lo que las boutiques más prestigiosas tenían en sus aparadores, que debía usar para volverse una mujer adaptada a su época.

Se suele pensar que las naciones deben pensar primero en su pueblo y en su casa, casi nunca tienen tiempo para sí mismas pero Bélgica por primera vez quiso volverse egoísta, dejar su papel de nación y pensar en ella como una mujer. Y con esta idea en mente convirtió su closet en una revolución. Las faldas se acortaron, los colores se avivaron y la tela se redujo, los textiles pesados se convirtieron en gazas, rasos y rayones, la luz de las cuentas y las lentejuelas invadieron todo.

Los listones para el cabello fueron sustituidos por tocados con plumas, las joyas se convirtieron en larguísimos collares de perlas y el maquillaje se convirtió en su aliado inseparable, ya nunca volvió a pisar una calle sin llevar bajo ella un par de buenos tacones.

Pero no solo esto, pasó de las noches en casa a los cabarets, engatusada por el sonido enviciante y revolucionario del jazz, y sobre todo del Charleston, se hizo de amistades usando su nombre humano, mujeres todavía más experimentadas que ella y que siempre solían explicarle lo que no entendía. La enseñaron a fumar y a beber licores fuertes, la educaron en el arte de usar el argot acostumbrado de los bajos mundos y en menos de lo planeado, Bélgica se transformó en la chica _flapper _ideal.

Aun recordaba divertida el día en que su hermano Holanda puso el grito en el cielo cuando la vio llegar de visita con el cabello escandalosamente corto; la ojiverde había cortado su hermosa melena rubia hasta más arriba del mentón, cerca de su pómulo, si no lo tiñó de negro fue porque al menos quiso conservar esa parte de ella.

-¡¿Pero qué te hiciste?!- exclamó él cuando la joven llegó jugueteando con su larguísimo collar de perlas y le sonreía traviesa con su boca carmín.

-¿No te gusta? ¡Lo último de moda en Paris!- dijo ella sacando de su bolsa un cigarrillo; a diferencia de sus amigas, ella no fumaba con boquilla, prefería lo rudo y fumar cigarrillos como un varón le encantaba.

-¡Hey, deja eso!- le espetó el mayor arrebatándole de la boca el cigarro y notando como el labial quedaba marcado en el papel.

-Tú también fumas- dijo molesta la chica quitándole ahora a él el cigarro esta vez lo encendió fumando.

-Eso es diferente ¿Y que traes en la cara? ¿Para qué tanto maquillaje? pareces una mujer de la noche- seguía regañándola viendo con completa desaprobación la nueva imagen de la ojiverde.

-Bueno, no estarías tan equivocado en decir eso- dijo ella hablando en un tonito travieso guiñándole un ojo al otro que se puso rojo de ira.

-¡Fue ese bastardo de Francia ¿verdad?! Su casa está llena de mujeres escandalosas, no… tal vez fue América, he escuchado cosas de lo que pasa en sus antros de mala muerte ahora que tiene esa ley de prohibición, fueron ellos los que te incitaron ¿Cierto? Pero ya verás cuando hable con ellos- decía Holanda echando chispas corriendo hasta su despacho siendo detenido por Bélgica.

-¡Hey hey no hagas un drama por nada!- le dijo intentando alcanzarlo.

-¿Cómo que nada? Mírate nada más, si andas así por la calle ¿Qué imagen le estás dando al mundo? No sabes todo lo que las otras naciones van a decir de ti ¿Cuándo has visto a Hungría o a Ucrania con esas pintas que te cargas? Nadie te va a tomar en serio- le regañaba de nuevo el mayor frunciendo cada vez más su seño.

-¡Bla bla bla! ¡No me compares con esas mojigatas, yo hago lo que quiera y me visto como quiera! Vive un poco hermano, te estás volviendo un ermitaño encerrado aquí ¿Al menos sabes lo que es estar en la cama con alguien para que te calienten un poco esa sangre fría que tienes?- escupió Bélgica entonces y Holanda abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al escuchar a la menor hablarle de esa manera.

-¡Estás diciendo disparates, no tienes idea de las tonterías que dices!- exclamó Holanda acercándose a la muchacha que se puso las manos en la cadera.

-Oh estoy muy segura de lo que hablo, yo no estoy frígida como tú, eso tenlo por seguro- desafió la muchacha viendo con regocijo como la cara de su hermano se deformaba en un rictus de furia y tomaba aire para gritarle.

-¡Quédate en tu casa helada, podrías hacerle competencia a Rusia. Yo me voy a casa de América a divertirme como la gente viva, es más me voy con Francia y la pasaremos increíble!- amenazó Bélgica y dándole una última fumada a su cigarrillo lo tiró sin recato en el piso del vestíbulo, lo pisó con la punta de su pie y sonrió triunfante antes de echar a correr pues su hermano estaba a punto de tomarla del brazo para impedirle que se fuera.

-¡No te vas a ningún lado jovencita!- exclamó Holanda corriendo tras la chica que iba riendo en voz alta hasta la puerta principal y salía cruzando la calle esquivando autos siendo seguida por Holanda que escuchaba el pitar de los conductores y las maldiciones al cruzar sin fijarse.

-¡Ven aquí!- le ordenó a la joven que iba aun riendo burlona a carcajadas, se alzaba un poco el vestido y se subía a un auto que arrancó en el instante, dicho auto era conducido por nada más y nada menos que el mismo Francia.

-_Au revoir!- _se despidió Francia sacando su mano por la ventanilla viendo por el retrovisor a Holanda hecho una furia corriendo tras ellos intentando alcanzarlos en vano.

-¡Nos vemos hermanito!- gritó Bélgica llevándose la mano a los labios y manándole un beso mientras seguía riendo en medio de su escape dejando atrás al rubio que le iba gritando improperios a Francia y a Bélgica aun le decía todo lo mal que se estaba portando.

-Vamos rápido, Nueva York nos espera- decía la ojiverde apurando a Francia quien había sido el que había invitado a la chica a pasar unas vacaciones en la casa de América, claro, llegarían sin invitación pero eso no importaba.

-_Mon cher _estás irreconocible, podría jurar que no eres Bélgica y que alguien más ha tomado su lugar- decía el galo echándole miraditas la joven que se retocaba el maquillaje con polvera y espejo en mano.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso no te gusta? Todo lo que llevo son regalos tuyos- dijo ella batiendo sus largas pestañas inflando sus mejillas como una chiquilla ofendida.

-Para nada, te ves más que espectacular; es solo que estoy sorprendido, no pensé que te gustara tanto la ropa de mi casa, por eso te sigo mandando obsequios- dijo Francia y la chica retomó su sonrisa usual.

-Me encanta, dale a Coco mis agradecimientos- dijo la muchacha guardando de nuevo todo en su bolsa y acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

-¿Y yo no recibo ningún agradecimiento?- preguntó en voz seductora el francés a lo que la chica pareció desairarlo con una mirada y alzando un poco más su barbilla.

-Eso depende de cómo te portes- dijo ella y un asomo de sonrisa se dejó dibujar en sus labios insinuándole un coqueteo al francés que rió con elegancia y solo siguió conduciendo.

Francia y Bélgica últimamente habían estado manteniéndose bastante en contacto, la chica casi siempre solía mandarle cartas preguntando por todas las nuevas tendencias de las calles parisinas y otros lugares, Francia siempre estaba al tanto y bien actualizado así que a veces llegaban sobres bastante gruesos llenos de páginas, dibujos y fotografías de todo lo que pasaba en su casa y la de sus vecinos también. A veces entre esas cartas llegaban a infiltrarse algunos diálogos de cortejo, eran palabras escondidas entre las líneas y la juguetona Bélgica notando esto animaba ese juego de seducción disfrazado en noticias de modas y otras cosas; fue así como finalmente se decidieron a hacer un viaje a Nueva York, solo para echar un vistazo de primera mano acerca de lo que pasaba al otro lado del charco y pasar a saludar a América.

Las luces de una de las ciudades más icónicas los recibieron, la gente iba y venía, los teatros rebosantes de gente hacían filas en sus puertas, los autos de lujo pasaban como un río por las calles y de los bares cercanos se alcanzaban a escuchar melodías que Bélgica reconocía al instante y tarareaba en voz alta.

-¡Quiero verlo todo!- exclamó dando un saltito y girando sobre sus pies en una esquina de la Quinta Avenida.

-Tranquila querida, primero encontrémonos con América, vaya que le ha sorprendido que estemos aquí, apenas le mandé un telegrama y me lo respondió diciendo que no tenía tiempo para nosotros, vaya pretexto tan malo que ha dado, la verdad es que planeaba irse a visitar a Inglaterra. A todos nos afectó la guerra pero al parecer _le petit Angleterre _necesita un poco de cariño americano- dijo con risitas traviesas Francia mientras ofrecía su brazo a la ojiverde que se enganchó a él y caminaron rumbo al _Flairton Building_ en donde se encontrarían con el estadounidense.

-América _mon ami _quita esa cara de fastidio por favor, hemos cruzado todo un océano para verte y mira como nos recibes- dijo Francia abrazando al ojiazul que intento escapar de sus brazos y el toqueteo indecente que este representaba.

-Pues no recuerdo haberlos invitado; no te ofendas Bélgica- agregó al ver a la chica que ni siquiera reparó en el comentario, estaba más entusiasmada viendo la peculiar arquitectura de aquel edificio.

-Oye América, tu casa es enorme, dinos dónde podemos divertirnos, esta noche quiero embriagarme hasta morir- dijo entonces la rubia dando palmaditas emocionada junto con una serie de saltitos infantiles.

-Hey, no digas eso; la ley seca está en acción así que ingerir alcohol o venderlo es ilegal, no quiero que Holanda venga a reclamarme por meterte a la cárcel, además no creo que puedas conseguir ni siquiera una cerveza- dijo América algo decepcionado rascándose la cabeza.

-Oh por Dios, _petit _esa ni siquiera tú te la has creído; esta es tu casa, sabes mejor que nadie dónde se guarda el alcohol y quien lo vende, no te quieras hacer el inocente conmigo- le dijo Francia picándole las costillas al otro que se puso nervioso.

-No sé de qué me hablas, no puedo violar las leyes de mi propia casa- decía el otro ojiazul alejándose del francés que entrecerró los ojos para acosarlo con la mirada, igualmente lo hizo Bélgica y ambos se acercaron al rubio tanto que lo acorralaron contra la pared hasta ponerlo nervioso.

Bajo la mirada penetrante de ambos europeos y el hecho de que a pesar de que Estados Unidos amara ser el centro de atención, ese tipo de atención no le agradaba en lo absoluto, menos cuando parecía que entre ambos le iban a sacar la verdad a base de miradas hostiles.

-¡Ya basta, se los diré, dejen de mirarme así!- chilló finalmente derrotado y los otros dos chocaron palmas al saberse victoriosos.

Los tres empezaron a caminar lejos de ahí, las calles se hacían más obscuras y un poco menos transitadas, tomaron un taxi y el taxista un poco renuente cruzó el puente de Brooklyn llevándolos a unos de esos barrios tan cerca de _Red Hook _en dónde varios inmigrantes, en su mayoría italianos, habían hecho de ese barrio su casa.

-No vayan a decir nada a nadie, si la policía los atrapa no digan que yo los traje aquí y por favor no le vayan a hacer ningún tipo de comentario a Romano, me cortaría la garganta antes de que yo pueda poner alguna excusa- decía nervioso América.

-Ese Romanito no puede dejar sus malas compañías, por mucho que lo niegue adora ser un Don de la mafia y ya hasta se metió a tu casa- comentó Bélgica divertida recibiendo a cambio una mirada de reproche por parte de América.

-No se metió a mi casa, digamos que tenemos una especie de trato; siempre me ha parecido idiota esa ley seca así que bueno, las cosas nos convienen un poco a los dos pero mientras su amiguito Capone siga jodiendo mi ciudad tendré que verme en la necesidad de romper ese trato, ese tipo ya se está pasando- comentaba América mientras que los otros dos iban escuchándolo tratando de imaginar a Romano tomando una copa de vino ilegal con el famoso capo de la mafia… si… definitivamente podían imaginarlos juntos con un puro en la boca riendo jocosamente burlándose de América y su inocencia.

Caminaron otros tantos metros bajo el escrutinio de algunos habitantes de la zona que a veces incluso los seguían de manera amenazante pero ninguna de las tres naciones parecía inmutarse ante esto, era más la emoción que sentían por estar haciendo algo considerado ilegal que el hecho de estar siendo seguidos por un montón de posibles delincuentes.

-Aquí es- dijo América señalando la puerta de una bodega y golpeando con su puño a diferentes ritmos como en una especie de clave. Aquello se parecía cada vez más a una novela de misterio lo que hizo emocionar aún más a los otros dos.

Entonces la puerta del cabaret clandestino se abrió, todo se llenó de luz, música, el penetrante olor del tabaco, el alcohol y el eco de risas que eran un llamado a la diversión lejos de las estrictas leyes y dogmas sociales de la época, una invitación a romper las reglas y desafiar la autoridad; era una canción de bienvenida para Bélgica quien abrió mucho sus ojos y sin perder el tiempo entró presurosa sacándose el abrigo de visón, arrojándolo a donde cayera para llegar hasta la pista de baile en donde un grupo de jovencitas bailaban animadas en fila moviendo sus pies como todas unas expertas; sin esperar más Bélgica se les unió siendo bien recibida.

-Intenten no llamar tanto la atención- dijo un ligeramente preocupado América.

-Eso díselo a ella- dijo Francis señalando a la rubia que mientras bailaba era abordada por un par de caballeros que le ofrecían una copa.

-Gracias por traernos _mon ami, _y no te preocupes, no le diré a Inglaterra que su héroe también tiene algo de villano- dijo con una sonrisita pícara cerrando la puerta del tugurio viendo a América fruncir el ceño ante su comentario.

-Caballeros, muchas gracias por las bebidas, la señorita viene conmigo- dijo Francia aproximándose a los hombres que ya habían acaparado a la ojiverde pero esta tampoco parecía tan disgustada con la idea de ser cortejada por dos apuestos hombres.

El galo les quitó a cada quien el vaso de ron y pasó su mano por la cintura de la rubia llevándola lejos de ahí y entregándole uno de los vasos.

-Un brindis por tu debut en el nuevo continente- dijo el ojiazul alzando el vaso y Bélgica hizo chocar el suyo con el del francés, ambos al mismo tiempo se acabaron el ron de un trago y soltaron un jadeo junto con caras de repulsión.

-Carajo, ¿Qué diablos es esto?- preguntó la chica después riendo por el terrible sabor del ron adulterado. -¿Lo sacaron del retrete acaso?- preguntó mientras Francia sacaba su lengua tratando de aliviar el terrible sabor.

-Querida, una dama no habla así- le regañó Francia dejando el vaso y pidiendo en su lugar una copa de vino medianamente decente, mientras que la muchacha optó por un vaso de whisky.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que soy una dama?- preguntó ella rozando la mano el _barman_ cuando recibió su copa, le dio un trago mientras a un hombre a su lado le quitaba el cigarrillo encendido de la boca con una sonrisa ahora adueñándoselo poniéndolo entre sus labios de tentación dándole una fumada sacando el humo por la boca y la nariz.

-Tampoco es como si tú fueras un caballero, trayéndome a este tipo de lugares…- dijo ella alzando una ceja y un con una sonrisa ladina.

-Bueno _mon cher _yo tampoco he dicho en ningún momento que soy un caballero- dijo Francia acercándose a la joven dándole un trago a su copa de vino antes de acortar por completo la distancia haciendo sonreír por lo bajo a la joven que por un momento estuvo preparada para un contacto más íntimo.

-No puedo creerte Francia, si lo que dices fuera cierto ya me hubieras besado- dijo sin tapujos la joven alejándose de la barra contoneando sus caderas haciendo mover los flecos de la falda de su vestido. Se dio una rápida media vuelta caminando en reversa haciendo un movimiento con su dedo índice indicándole al galo que fuera hacía ella para bailar juntos una pieza de _fox trot _que sonaba en ese momento.

Sintiéndose retado el francés fue hasta ella y le puso la mano en la cintura mientras se tomaban de la mano para empezar a bailar.

Iban por la pista, de un lado a otro moviendo sus pies al mismo ritmo rápido entre gráciles movimientos, Bélgica se inclinaba y Francia también quedando cada vez más cerca, daban vueltas y con las manos tomadas y sus cuerpos juntos el mundo desaparecía pero no el ambiente cálido y alegre del cabaret; por un momento se olvidaban de la reciente guerra, se olvidaban de deberes de naciones y leyes; eran solo una pareja que bailaba a un ritmo animado que los obligaba a tocarse. Bélgica jamás se sintió más humana que en ese momento en donde sonreía abiertamente y sentía una varonil mano en su espalda y envolviendo también sus dedos mientras la guiaban entre el sonido de las trompetas, los clarinetes, la batería y otros instrumentos.

Un último y elegante giro de Bélgica casi al final de la canción pero en vez de que Francia la soltara, la rodeó con sus brazos apenas quedó frente a él y por fin la besó tomándola por sorpresa.

La rubia había dado un saltito quedando en la punta de sus pies pero logró relajarse y cerró sus ojos correspondiendo el beso.

Para ser completamente sincera jamás imaginó llegarse a involucrar de esa manera con Francia. Su hermano y muchos otros de sus amigos le habían advertido sobre Francia y como este era un jugador, disfrutaba el reto de la conquista y después tras haberlo superado se aburría y cambiaba de víctima, nada era seguro con la nación del amor, muchos y muchas habían pasado por su cama y pronto olvidados inmediatamente después, era una larga lista de los que podían dar fe de esto, pero en ese momento a Bélgica no le importó, después de todo para ella también era solo un juego, un capricho del momento, una cosa de una noche alocada en Nueva York.

O al menos ese creía cuando todo empezó.

Las salidas entre ambas naciones se volvieron frecuentes, cuando él no estaba visitándola en su casa, ella se iba de fin de semana a la ciudad de las luces en dónde salían de día y sobre todo de noche; pronto se dieron cuenta de que solo bajo el manto nocturno podían rebelarse del todo aunque hubo una ocasión que la ojiverde recordaba con cariño.

Era una tarde que estaba de visita en Paris, Francia había llegado a la fachada del _Le Grand Hotel_ la chica bajó apresurada para su encuentro y lo vio montado sobre una bicicleta tocando la campanilla de esta.

-He venido por usted _madame_- dijo volviendo a tocar la campanilla a lo que la rubia echó a reír.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde está tu auto?- dijo ella viendo a Francia hacer un mohín con sus labios.

-No seas tan quisquillosa, no menosprecies un paseo en bicicleta- le dijo y la belga volvió a reír encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si usted lo dice, haré el sacrificio- y la ojiverde se alzó un poco la falda para poder sentarse en el improvisado asiento de atrás con una pierna a cada lado escandalizando un poco a la gente que pasaba, sobre todo cuando se abrazó a la cintura del ojiazul, un poco a propósito para ver a las ancianas cuchichear sobre ella y mirarla con desaprobación.

-Sostente bien- le advirtió el francés empezando a pedalear y la chica solo soltó una serie de risitas al notar que al rubio le costaba un poco de trabajo aumentar la velocidad gracias al peso de ambos.

-En serio hubiera preferido tu auto, me gusta sentir la brisa en mi cara no tu cabello picándome los ojos- le dijo la muchacha recargando su barbilla en el hombro del ojiazul que puso más fuerza en sus piernas y pedaleó más rápido.

-Si brisa es lo que quiere la señorita, eso tendrá- dijo Francia sintiendo las manos de Bélgica ciñéndose más a él apretándole el vientre cuando se acercaba a una calle que iba cuesta arriba, como una pequeña colina.

-Hey no estarás pensando…- comenzó a decir la chica temerosa cuando iban llegando hasta lo más alto y entonces Francia pedaleó una vez más y ahora iban calle abajo a toda velocidad.

Bélgica no se inmutó a la hora de soltar un grito en el momento en que la bicicleta iba a toda velocidad bajando la empinada colina sin embargo pronto los gritos se convirtieron en carcajadas cuando efectivamente la brisa le golpeó de lleno en la cara e hizo volar su sombrero el que intentó atrapar alzando sus manos pero no lo logró así que dejó que su corto cabello se alborotara e incluso sacudió su cabeza todavía gritando.

Francia se aferraba del manubrio para no perder el control pero la chica ya no se agarraba de él y levantaba sus manos mientras su falda se alzaba dejando ver parte de su liguero, las ondas de su cabello iban libres por el viento y su largo collar sonaba al ser movido también por la brisa.

Nunca olvidaría las miradas reprobatorias de la gente que los vio pasar como alma que persigue el diablo en esa bicicleta, mostrando sus piernas más de lo debido y gritando y riendo como una posesa.

Finalmente Francia perdió el control de la bicicleta y fueron a caer de lleno en el pavimento muriéndose de la risa y con las rodillas raspadas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el francés todavía entre risas viendo a la joven soltando carcajadas mientras se abrazaba el estómago rodando en el piso aún bajo las miradas hostiles de los transeúntes.

-Sí, yo estoy bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis pobres medias- dijo la muchacha un poco más tranquila recargando sus codos en el piso y alzando una de sus piernas seductoramente para presumir la prenda de seda rasgada.

Francia le pasó una mano por la parte de la tela arruinada y se acercó a la joven descaradamente.

-Qué pena, pero será mejor que se las quite, no se puede permitir andar por ahí con las medias rotas, sería de muy mal gusto- le decía aun acariciando con la punta de sus dedos ese pedazo de piel expuesta mientras la chica soltaba exagerados suspiros de tristeza.

-Ojalá hubiera por aquí un buen hombre que me hiciera el favor de ayudarme a quitarme esto antes de pasar más vergüenzas- decía la rubia mientras veía a Francia levantarse y ofrecerle una mano con galantería para ayudarla a pararse también.

-Pues es su día de suerte _madame-_ dijo el galo besando la mano de la rubia que le sonrió con una coquetería que se había convertido en un gesto innato de la nación europea.

Y fue algo más que las medias lo que Francia le ayudó a quitarse, por cierto.

Ambos adoraban ir a los bares de burlesque, Bélgica se atrevía a pisar un territorio domado por varones en donde las mujeres eran mero espectáculo, ella adoraba la expresión incrédula de algunos que la veían entrar como clienta a pesar de las protestas, pero todavía más su asombro cuando la veían entrar acompañada de otro hombre al que no le importaba hacer de su compañero.

A veces se perdían detrás del escenario en dónde las jóvenes con sus vestidos ampones y medias de red bailaban para los caballeros. Iban tras vestidores jugueteando como chiquillos traviesos pero pronto esta imagen se distorsionaba cuando comenzaban a besarse en secreto, cuando encontraban una esquina o un camerino vacío en donde poder subir de tono la situación.

Si algo adoraba Bélgica era sentir a Francia tan cerca de ella, hasta la fecha (secretamente) se le erizaba la piel al recordar las manos expertas del galo colarse bajo su vestido y desabrochar su ligero, deslizar las medias por sus piernas hasta sus pies y el roce de su barba cerca de su cuello delgado, caminando por sus hombros que desnudaba al bajar los tirantes de su vestido. El labial rojo de sus labios pronto se despintaba o se perdía entre la piel francesa, se ahogaba en un aroma a pan recién horneado y agua de rosas, escuchaba el sonido gutural de las frases en francés pero que eran opacabas por susurros de palabras placenteras y claro, la música, esa que nunca faltaba, la del paso rápido, la del jazz y junto con ella a veces también un olor a tabaco, un ligero aroma a ron se entremezclaba de vez en cuando y por supuesto, el placer, el gozo de saber que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

La dulzura de la rebeldía combinada con el éxtasis de la lujuria ¡Qué mejor combinación!

Bélgica había perdido la cuenta de cuantas peleas tuvo con su hermano por esa aventura con el galo; cada visita en esa década terminaba en una discusión y entre la chica más se aferraba al francés, su hermano más iracundo se ponía, cosa que por supuesto divertía en grande a la joven.

La década pasaba, los alegres 20`s corrían entre el libertinaje y el romance… pero los tiempos cambian… las emociones se agotan y los caprichos al satisfacerse se vuelven aburridos.

Era una tarde de 1929 una vez más en Nueva York, esta vez no eran vacaciones, sino asuntos de trabajo, sin embargo la chica tomaba la oportunidad de estar ahí para visitar buenos lugares. Bélgica se arreglaba con esmero para salir de fiesta otra vez; se retocaba el maquillaje de sus ojos y se aseguraba de que sus ya de por si largas pestañas se vieran aún más largas y tupidas, y claro, en sus labios no podía faltar el brillo carmín. Se miró al espejo con una sonrisa, se guiñó un ojo para luego tomar su frasco de perfume y rociarse un poco; después tomó su abrigo de piel de _mink_ y salió por fin.

La muchacha ya era conocida entre algunos establecimientos, era bien sabido que era europea y pasada la media noche se convertía en el alma de la fiesta, incluso al mismo Estados Unidos le habían llegado rumores sobre ella y él solo se hacía el desentendido fingiendo que no la conocía… no quería problemas con Holanda.

La joven iba en el taxi entusiasmada pues estaba casi segura de que encontraría a Francia ahí, últimamente no habían podido verse mucho, él tenía bastante trabajo últimamente, o eso decía aunque por supuesto la belga le creía, ella sabía bien todas las responsabilidades que acarrea ser una nación.

Así que ahí estaba, saliendo del auto pagando al taxista que gustoso recibió el dinero y una sonrisa de la muchacha la cual no perdió más el tiempo y corrió al bar clandestino pues esa fastidiosa ley seguía en regla.

El color y la música la recibieron como otras tantas veces, Bélgica se alzaba en las puntas de sus pies quitándose el abrigo y buscando con la mirada a cierto francés hasta que logró verlo, ahí estaba cerca de la barra tomando un trago tranquilamente, y el muy malo había dicho que estaba ocupadísimo.

La ojiverde se sonrió y fue apresuradamente hasta él pero antes de que este la pudiera ver, una atractiva muchacha fue quien interceptó primero a Francia, se puso frente a él y este al parecer la conocía pues no objetó por su presencia, es más, se dio el lujo de inclusive besarla en la boca haciendo que Bélgica se detuviera en seco y esta vez la nación del amor reparó por fin en la presencia de la rubia.

-Oh, Bel _mon petit_ no sabía que estarías aquí esta noche- dijo Francia al que se le notaba por completo su incomodidad.

La mencionada respiró hondo para poder hablar.

-Yo tampoco tenía idea de que te encontraría aquí- mintió ella –Mucho menos que estarías acompañado- apuntó con énfasis señalando con la mirada a la dama que parecía esperar a que Francia terminara de hablar.

-Sí, verás es una… conocida, hace poco nos conocimos en mi casa, pasaron algunas cosas y bueno, aquí nos tienes- decía el ojiazul queriendo suavizar la tensión que se había creado entre ambos.

-Y supongo era ella la que te tenía tan ocupado- dijo Bélgica y se regañó a su misma por haber soltado ese comentario sin querer.

Francia se forzó a soltar una serie de risas elegantes, esas que en un momento le gustaban a Bélgica ahora las sentía irritantes.

-_Mon amour _no hables así, los celos no van para nada contigo. Está bien, tú y yo la pasamos muy bien pero… oh… ¿Acaso pensaste que lo nuestro era algo…-

-¿Serio?- completó Bélgica esta vez conteniendo la respiración para poder hablar de manera despreocupada, o al menos pretendiendo eso -¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo también obligandose a reír exageradamente.

-Lo que pasó entre nosotros obviamente solo fue un entretenimiento, no te preocupes Francia, no soy una mocosa como para no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes, es solo que me sorprendió un poco que no me dijeras antes que ya estabas con alguien más. Diviértanse- le dijo sonriéndole y poniéndose de nuevo su abrigo para salir de ahí.

-¿No piensas quedarte? Acabas de llegar- le dijo el galo a la joven que negó con su cabeza dando pasos hacia atrás.

-Acabo de recordar que quedé de verme con mi hermano, hasta luego- y con esto dicho salió rápidamente del lugar.

Daba largas bocanadas de aire intentando reprimir las lágrimas; se sentía tan tonta por no haberse dado cuenta desde un principio que no debió haber dejado que aquella aventura se convirtiera en algo personal y sobre todo con alguien como Francia, ahora tendría que escuchar a su hermano mayor diciéndole ese horrible "te lo dije". Estúpido Francia, al menos debió haber tenido la delicadeza de decirle que se había aburrido ya de ella, estúpidos todos los hombres, nunca debió haber empezado ese jueguito tonto.

Después de eso y una noche entera de chocolate caliente y Holanda escuchando sus berreos de niña pequeña maldiciendo al galo, le soltó el sermón sobre su conducta y sus malas compañías además de aconsejarle que dejara de actuar de esa manera y frecuentar lugares de dudosa reputación.

Aunque no fue necesario que Holanda se lo dijera dos veces; ese mismo año la bolsa de valores cayó en picada, la gran depresión atacó a Estados Unidos y en consecuencia a gran parte del mundo… el glamour de los cabarets se apagaba, una nube lúgubre llenaba las ciudades, la desesperanza por una crisis económica invadía a muchos de los países y Bélgica se vio obligada a guardar el maquillaje y los vestidos. Sin darse cuenta sumergida entre sus deberes de nación y el velar por el porvenir de su pueblo llegó 1930.

Su cabello volvió a crecer, su rostro volvía a mostrarse natural, su ropa retomó su decoro usual y solo como una mera costumbre quedó el usar zapatos de tacón alto, por supuesto mucho más casuales que antes. Así su década de locura terminó en un álbum de fotos, en discos de acetato y libros de historia; su pasajero amor por Francia junto con algunas asperezas quedaron enterrados entre tratos económicos, juntas de trabajo y la cortesía obligada entre colegas. Todo volvía a la normalidad muy lejos de los locos 20´s.

Así es como volvemos a la época actual, el Nueva York del siglo XXI completamente cambiado pero algunos de sus visitantes no lo estaban tanto.

Bélgica iba por la famosísima Quinta Avenida, acababa de llegar a la ciudad para una serie de reuniones con otras naciones, esta vez no sería Washington la sede como se acostumbraba, al parecer Estados Unidos había escogido Nueva York por que también quería celebrar algunos otros eventos ahí, así que la joven había optado por darse un paseo antes de asistir a la reunión.

La joven iba con un abrigo blanco y en sus pies envueltos en un par de _Christian Louboutin_, por supuesto, regalo de Francia por su último cumpleaños; la joven tenía que admitir que adoraba su nuevo par de tacones.

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle y esperaba en el semáforo, el sonido de un saxofón la detuvo, un joven muchacho, de esos músicos callejeros tan vistos en la ciudad, tocaba el instrumento con el estuche del _sax_ abierto esperando recibir algunas modernas. Guiada por la balada de jazz la ojiverde se acercó a escuchar al muchacho un momento.

Un golpe de nostalgia la atacó, sentía que regresaba en el tiempo a la mejor de sus épocas.

-Cuantos recuerdos- escuchó una voz decir a su lado sacándola de su ensimismamiento, ahí estaba Francia acercándose a ella también escuchando la balada. Bélgica sonrió al verlo justo a él, de todas las personas posibles, en ese lugar y en ese momento.

-Qué raro encontrarnos aquí- dijo la rubia mientras el otro se encogía de hombros.

-La casa de América no es uno de mis lugares predilectos para pasearme pero pronto será la Semana de la Moda aquí y obvio Karl* va a participar, tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo, no quiero ni pensar que mi querida Coco esté revolcándose en su tumba por culpa de ese tipo- dijo Francia con una media sonrisa. Desde la muerte de la diseñadora el galo había estado muy al pendiente del emporio Chanel, era tal vez como un favor que le hacía a la que alguna vez fue una de sus mejores amigas.

-Creo que ella estará feliz de saber que has cuidado bien de su apellido- dijo Bélgica retomando la vista al chico con el saxofón que terminaba la pieza dejando a los otros dos suspirando y en silencio.

De pronto un par de moneas cayeron al estuche, dólares y euros por igual.

-Chico ¿Te sabes una canción un poco más animada?- preguntó el francés y el jovencito asintió con su cabeza llevándose la boquilla del instrumento a los labios empezando a tocar. Francia entonces extendió su mano hacia Bélgica que pareció descolocada.

-Por los viejos tiempos- dijo con la galantería que alguna vez conquistó a la ojiverde, ella rió sintiéndose de nuevo en 1920 tomó la mano del galo y en plena avenida empezaron a bailar como una pareja que ya no estaba en esa época. Los pasos de foxtrot invadieron la acera y entre los giros y las risas la música se convirtió en una máquina del tiempo que los transportó a un bonito recuerdo de juventud.

FIN

/

_*Karl Lagerfeld es el diseñador actual de la marca Chanel_.

**Uffffff ¿Qué les pareció mi rebelde Belgica? Rebelde para la época claro, yo la amé.**

**Muchos que vemos Hetalia son fans de la historia, bueno pues yo soy fan de la historia de la moda así que no me pude resistir a adaptar una de mis épocas favoritas a Hetalia; Bélgica fue la indicada para esto porque el solo hecho de pensar en la imagen de una flapper sentía que Bel era la ideal para adoptar este look, si pueden ver imágenes de chicas flapper en Google les aseguro se enamorarán, además ella siempre es tan buena y dulce que quise darle un toque de adolescente rebelde, siempre he pensado que cada nación tuvo su época de locura. **

**Sé que muchos emparejan a Bel con España o Romano, yo la emparejé esta vez con Francia porque al ser una época de libertinaje y en cierta manera de liberación sexual, Francia se me figuró como la persona ideal, es como ese chico malo que sabes que no te conviene pero que sales con él para hacer rabiar a tus padres (en este caso Holanda) y bueno, así fue como nació la idea y la pareja.**

**Como dije antes, soy amante de la moda, por eso las menciones a Chanel (soy fan a morir de Chanel) y claro también de la música así que la culpable del título de esta historia es obviamente Sing Sing Sing de Benny Goodman que en realidad es una canción de los 30´s pero lleva el espíritu de la historia ¡Si pueden escúchenla por favor!**

**Ya hablé demasiado, disculpen GRACIAS POR LEER y espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
